


Hi, devilish honey (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Cute, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex in a Car, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Smut, Sweet, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, True Love, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: I understand if he rejects me, but I also hope so little that maybe...
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my third book, I wish you a nice reading!

I looked at the boy in front of me and smiled slightly. He is so stupid. It's obvious that I like it. Well, it's not up to me to choose my own orientation, I'm sorry. I understand if he rejects me, but I also hope so little that maybe...

― Eh, sory, little boy. I don't like guys ― he frowned ― but your ponytails are pretty good. ― He smiled aggressively and just waved his hand as he left.

And I stood there for several more minutes processing his words and looking at the place where he had disappeared.

After a while I only managed to say one word ― Idiot.


	2. My... friend?

Three years have passed since then. Now that I have finished junior high and got into a good high school, I can start all over again and forget about that humiliation. And about the boy too, during this time I managed to hate him, but he had already graduated from that institution two years ago. I hope I won't meet him again.

Reluctantly I put on my black, not very sporty shoes ― because I don't have any others ― I straightened my slightly matted hair on the top of my head and left the house with toast in my mouth, trying not to slam the door so as not to wake my lovely kitty.

I can finally calm down. I will meet new people, teachers. It will definitely be fun. I folded my hands behind my head as I walked along the sidewalk and thought about everything that might happen to me.

― speed ―

As I was in front of the building, someone grabbed my arm from behind. Honestly, I got a little scared, you could easily tell from my screeching, but I caught myself up pretty quickly and turned around.

― Kirino-senpai? I knew it was you! ― The blue-haired boy shouted excitedly. I thought he had an earlier hour, but apparently I was wrong.

― Kariya, hello. What are you doing here? ― I looked at him questioningly finishing eating this toast from my mother.

― I was curious if that was you, senpai, so I walked over. ― He paused for a moment and continued ― But I didn't know you were going to this school. ― he blinked several times. What's his point? Is this some bad school? I do not understand.

― Well, somehow it turned out... It's the closest, haha ― I smiled at him radiantly.

He nodded that he understood.

― How are you feeling today? You are stressed? ― I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. Honestly, I have no idea what to talk to him about. I'm not interested in anything in particular, so I didn't have much to talk to for several years. I met him during sports competitions in which I was forced to participate, and somehow it turned out.

The golden-eyed boy smiled and stuck his thumb up ― It's great, thanks for asking.

I lifted the corners of my mouth slightly in response.

― What about you, senpai? New haircut? Did you find a girlfriend? ― he moved his eyebrows suggestively. It's funny how quickly he can change the subject.

I rolled my eyes and ran one hand through the hair that fell over my shoulders. ― I just decided to shorten them a bit and it turned out that when I have pigtails, I look weird... ― I muttered. In fact, I wanted to delete any memories related to "him".

― You sure look cute as always, don't worry. ― He patted me on the shoulder ― But I will go, because I will be late, and we have a meeting with this horrible deputy director... ― he felt visible shivers, at which I laughed quietly and nodded.

― I will go too, because the year is about to start and I don't know who my tutor is yet. ― I smiled at him reassuringly and waved my hand.

― See you, senpai! ― He shouted from afar and ran towards the gymnasium.

― Sure, see you later. ― I sighed softly and looked back. I swallowed loudly when I realized how many people there are with whom I had no contact at all. I entered the school grounds and was surprised that I did not fall over, and no one "accidentally" hit me. It's only the first day at the new school and I still feel that it won't be long as beautiful as now.

I put my foot on the third ― last ― step and took a deep breath. This time I will not fall in love with any boy. I'm sure.

Let me not screw it up.


	3. My... friend?

Three years have passed since then. Now that I have finished junior high and got into a good high school, I can start all over again and forget about that humiliation. And about the boy too, during this time I managed to hate him, but he had already graduated from that institution two years ago. I hope I won't meet him again.

Reluctantly I put on my black, not very sporty shoes ― because I don't have any others ― I straightened my slightly matted hair on the top of my head and left the house with toast in my mouth, trying not to slam the door so as not to wake my lovely kitty.

I can finally calm down. I will meet new people, teachers. It will definitely be fun. I folded my hands behind my head as I walked along the sidewalk and thought about everything that might happen to me.

― speed ―

As I was in front of the building, someone grabbed my arm from behind. Honestly, I got a little scared, you could easily tell from my screeching, but I caught myself up pretty quickly and turned around.

― Kirino-senpai? I knew it was you! The blue-haired boy shouted excitedly. I thought he had an earlier hour, but apparently I was wrong.

― Kariya, hello. What are you doing here? ― I looked at him questioningly finishing eating this toast from my mother.

― I was curious if that was you, senpai, so I walked over. ― He paused for a moment and continued ― But I didn't know you were going to this school. ― he blinked several times. What's his point? Is this some bad school? I do not understand.

― Well, somehow it turned out... It's the closest, haha ― I smiled at him radiantly.

He nodded that he understood.

― How are you feeling today? You are stressed? ― I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. Honestly, I have no idea what to talk to him about. I'm not interested in anything in particular, so I didn't have much to talk to for several years. I met him during sports competitions in which I was forced to participate, and somehow it turned out.

The golden-eyed boy smiled and stuck his thumb up ― It's great, thanks for asking.

I lifted the corners of my mouth slightly in response.

― What about you, senpai? New haircut? Did you find yourself a girlfriend? - he moved his eyebrows suggestively. It's funny how quickly he can change the subject.

I rolled my eyes and ran one hand through the hair that fell over my shoulders. ― I just decided to shorten them a bit and it turned out that when I have pigtails, I look weird... ― I muttered. In fact, I wanted to delete any memories related to "him".

― You sure look cute as always, don't worry. ― He patted me on the shoulder ― But I will go, because I will be late, and we have a meeting with this horrible deputy director... ― he felt visible shivers, at which I laughed quietly and nodded.

― I will go too, because the year is about to start and I don't know who my tutor is yet. I smiled at him reassuringly and waved my hand.

― See you, senpai! ― He shouted from afar and ran towards the gymnasium.

― Sure, see you later. ― I sighed softly and looked back. I swallowed loudly when I realized how many people there are with whom I had no contact at all. I entered the school grounds and was surprised that I did not fall over, and no one "accidentally" hit me. It's only the first day at the new school and I still feel that it won't be long as beautiful as now.

I put my foot on the third - last - step and took a deep breath. This time I will not fall in love with any boy. I'm sure.

Let me not screw it up.


	4. Is it... senpai?

I held my breath for a moment as I saw the highest graders running around the entire school preparing the assembly and decorations for the first year. All in all, it is probably obvious, here it is a very important event in the life of the school and everyone experiences it. Except for me, because I have a bit of a break. I'll find out what and how and then I'm gone.

Coming back, how do I know it's not the junior class? Each year the tie has a different color to make them easier to recognize and show the respect they deserve. It's typical of good schools, I don't know if I'll ever fit in here. It would be weird if I said to everyone in the hall "Good morning, senpai!" "Hello, senpai!", "Oh, hi, senpai!". But I'm sure Kariya would feel at home. I have to recommend this school to him.

I pushed my way through the crowd and following the arrows, I reached the hall where the ceremony was to take place. The lamps gave off the eyes a bit, but you got used to them. I stood with all the first graders and waited for the tutors to be assigned to classes. I prayed that it would be someone gentle, because I had big problems in middle school when it comes to the tutor...

― Hi! ― a boy with dark hair and a tanned complexion, a little taller than me, accosted me. Probably also a freshman, because he doesn't have any tie ― My name is Hamano Kaiji, nice to meet you. ― He smiled broadly and stretched out his hand in front of him. I looked at him tilting my head to the side.

― Ah, yes, me too. Kirino Ranmaru. ― I shook his hand and made a slight smile.

We stood together and waited for our names to be mentioned and we could pick up our tie.

― speed ―

Together with my new friend, we ended up in the same class, which made me happy because I will have someone I know. However, as we were walking down the corridor towards the classroom, where the tutor was waiting, I heard a conversation between two boys.

― He got hit again? ― I told Hamano to go on, and I stood close enough to see and hear everything.

― Well, he beat someone again, I think she was even a girl... ― muttered the other and I felt shivers. Some psychopath is walking around our school? And no one will throw him away? He said he did it again, right? I walked a little closer and listened. Honestly, I was curious who it was.

― Wait! You don't run in the corridor! You'll be reprimanded! ― I heard a scream behind me, but I did not even have time to turn, because suddenly someone ran inside me and, heading towards the open window, just jumped through it.

I fell to the floor, not knowing what was going on in that school. It was supposed to be the best high school in town. Why do people act like monkeys in the zoo here? But more importantly, why did the student jump out of the window? Is he okay?

I went to the window and tilted my head slightly. All I saw was brown hair receding, and suddenly all the events of the past collapsed my head.

― Shindou... senpai? ― I whispered to myself in surprise.


End file.
